


Fear

by Mietek



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rule of Rose Fusion, Double Drabble, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-09 05:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mietek/pseuds/Mietek
Summary: Yusuke always disappears when the music starts playing.100 words of your most obscure crossover.





	Fear

Yusuke always disappears when the music starts playing. Headmaster Madarame says it’s meant to signal cleaning time, but it’s always so loud. It can be heard in every room of the orphanage, seeming to boom through the very walls. Its tune is monotonous and on repeat for hours, long after everything has been scrubbed clean.

Something about the timing strikes Akira as strange. It can’t just be about cleaning, but what else could it be?

Akira is with Yusuke once when it starts. He’s watching him draw out in the courtyard, their shoulders touching as Morgana naps on Akira, keeping his lap warm.

Yusuke is always happiest when he’s creating something, but when that dreadful song begins, his entire body stiffens. He drops his sketchbook as he stands, his pencil rolling off into the dirt.

“Where are you going?” Akira asks when, really, he wants to ask so much more. He picks up Yusuke’s sketchbook, tucking it beneath his arm; he wouldn’t have dropped it like that so carelessly if there wasn’t a reason.

There has to be something more.

When Yusuke turns to Akira, his fists are clenched and he’s fighting back tears.

“The headmaster needs me,” he says.


End file.
